powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Woodtoaster/The Addverse!
''"One of the central themes in the Addverse is the question of "Who is human?" When faced with "upgraded" humans (Second Generation Users), cybernetically upgraded humans, full-conversion cyborgs, and even artificial humans built to customer specifications, one has to wonder who the "real" humans are. Is it a matter of birth? Of outlook and belief? Or is it deeper, a matter of "soul"? And what of The First Generation? Are they "human", or are they something far beyond us?" '' This is a page of ideas and info about Add's universe and fiction (yeah, I see them as different things, the universe would be the place and the fiction acts as the "rules"). 'Universe' His universe is pretty simple, almost the same as ours, but it keeps expanding itself faster than our universe because of some alterations in the dark energy . And there isn't anything like an Omnipotent, so the most powerful entity is the perfect one that merged with Power Users (first generation). 'Fiction!' So here's the reason of not RPing in Add's fiction, Omnipotence doesn't exist. The strongest power is perfection, only one entity had this power and it "Commited suicide", and the universe was created by a normal big bang. This rule has no exceptions, think well before chosing his fiction as scenery for your RPs. There are other powers that don't exist here, like Immunity Bypassing , because all of the "immunities" included have some kind of weakness or a good explanation for the character to have it (like Erasure Immunity, this power would turn all the nonexistential damage into physical damage, other thing is that the character can survive it lol) . Most of the powers are gonna be kinetic, manipulations and a little few metaphysical and organic. There are some Omni powers and Absolute powers included ,often as side effects of the main powers of the character. The highest psysical condition is Supernatural Condition of advanced level. There are sub-powers of omnipotence allowed if the character is limited in other aspects. 'No magic!' Yeah, so there isn't magic in this universe, and the closest thing to that are some powers of The First Generation as they're beyond understanding for humans. 'Humans' A normal human is just that—a normal, everyday, biologically-sired human with no genetic or cybernetic alteration. Normal humans form the majority of the people on the planet, although this perception is often colored by where one lives. In Helise, for example, one gets the impression most everyone has some sort of supernatural ability induced by the Evolutive Program. The bulk of humanity doesn't really care about any perceived "status" they may have for being unaltered. Some, however, are proud of their unaugmented bodies, and feel superior to those who must resort to scientific means to compete. Others have a more conservative viewpoint and feel that if a lack of augmentation was good enough for their forefathers, then it should be good enough of them. Others go the opposite direction, and feel inferior and insecure in the face of increased genetic and cybernetic improvements. ---- I don't really mind not using my fiction for anything appart from writing, so yeah, that's how it works and also those are the rules that will be used in the upcoming book that includes Add! (I promise I'll keep working on this blog) Category:Blog posts